As a bicycle rider grows, sizes of bicycles that are usable, or optimal, for the rider should also change. However, identifying a bicycle that is sized for a particular rider is typically performed through a laborious process of physically “trying out” multiple bike size, brands, styles, etc., at several bicycle retailer locations. Additionally, lack of reasonable estimates of how long a bike will fit a child rider may discourage parents from buying bicycles for their children and may lead to unsafe conditions for children riding improperly fitted bikes. Further, parents may purchase lower quality bicycles for their children due to lack of knowledge of how long a bicycle will last.